Circula Thing
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Wall-e is waiting for Eve to return home when he sees something on the screen that makes him think of Eve...and he knows he has to go and find something for her, that way what happens on the screen can happen to him with Eve. One-shot. R&R please!


**First WALL-E story here...just something I came up with real quick while watching the movie and decided to type out. Never realized how hard a story was when the characters don't really do much talking, haha. Anyways, I don't really like the title...but I couldn't think of anything else to do and I wanted to go ahead and get this one finished while it was still in my head, that way I could get some other stories done-and, any other title I came up with pretty much gave the whole story away.**

**Alright, I'm done. Just don't forget to leave me a review! Enjoy!**

**DT**

* * *

**Circular Thing**

WALL-E stopped, looking over at the movie playing. He'd been cleaning up before EVE returned to the home they'd been sharing since the humans had returned to Earth nearly a year before. Since then, they'd all been working to clean up their planet, so that the humans could grow their own food.

On the screen before him though was a man and a woman. The man was down on one knee, speaking in a soft voice to the woman who looked unhappy, with tears in her eyes, and yet happy, with a smile on her face. In the man's hand, he held a small box.

WALL-E looked closer, a far-away memory trying to come forth.

Suddenly, his eyes grew wider and he rushed over to one of the hanging compartments. Searching through them, he shoved his collections out of the way, and came up with a blue-grey box.

Rushing back to the screen, he watched as the man opened it to reveal a glittering circular thing inside. The woman was overjoyed and wrapped her arms around the man, kissing him. Then the man placed the ring on the woman's finger and they hugged again.

He paused the screen on the picture.

WALL-E opened the box, and then let out a little screech when he found it empty.

He turned and looked back through the compartment that had held the box, but came up with nothing.

Searching his memory banks, he suddenly remembered throwing the ring away.

Looking outside, he judged how long it would be before EVE returned from her work with the humans. He then turned his attention to where it was that he'd found the box, screeching again when he saw that the workers were getting close.

What if they found the ring and took it? Or if they destroyed it?

He turned around to look at the paused screen, of the woman wrapping her arms around the man, and thought of EVE. He wanted that with her. He'd held her hand; they'd danced…but never had she held him in the way the woman on the screen was holding the man.

He took off as fast as his wheels would carry him, ignoring the calls of his pet cockroach as it followed after him. He had to find the ring before something bad happened to it and he lost his chance forever.

In barely any time at all, he was inside the city and almost to where it was he recalled leaving the circular device.

He rushed before other robots and humans, all of whom called after him…but he ignored them all. He was on a mission and he wasn't willing to stop for anything. He wanted the ring for EVE.

He stopped and looked around when he got to the place he'd found the box, twisting and turning as he searched the ground at his wheels. He pushed scattered trash out of the way…but wouldn't find it.

WALL-E sighed, looking away. Something caught his eyes from one of the trash cubes…something that caught the light of the sun and reflected it into his eyes…

He slowly rolled forward, tilting his head to look at the item. He cried out in excitement, looking to his pet when he recognized it as the ring.

Cautiously taking hold of it, he gently extracted the ring from the cube…only to sigh again when he noticed that the end had been cut off…but he wouldn't let that stop him.

Searching the ground once more, he found a piece of wire and twisted it into an oval, then connected it to the glittering gem to create a ring just for his EVE. Holding it up, he examined it and hoped that she would like the present.

"Ahh!" he cried out when his gaze took in the sky behind the ring. The sun was nearly down, which meant that the robots and humans would be turning in for the night…which also meant that EVE would be about ready to meet him at home…

EVE waved goodbye to the humans, the turned her attention to the robots. She told them bye as well before flying off, heading for home. She'd not seen WALL-E around during the day recently, and felt like the only time they were together was at their make-shift house…at first, they'd never parted from one another sight, but as the time had passed and they'd been needed in different sections to work, they'd drifted a little.

It made her sad because when she returned home, he tried to wait up for her but would eventually fall asleep. Then in the morning he would wake before her to charge his battery and head out almost instantly. She'd taken him to his work spots before, but now he just let her sleep longer since she came home so much later than him.

She'd been hoping to start coming home sooner so she could see him, but it hadn't worked out yet.

EVE flew into the house and stopped in surprise when she found that WALL-E was still up.

"WALL-E?" she asked in wonder, looking around their home. He'd strung lights across the ceiling and was playing her favorite song.

"EVE," he replied in a cheerful tone. Reaching out, he took her hand and pulled her close, dancing with her as they'd not been able to do in months.

She giggled, allowing him to spin her around the room.

When the music came to an end, he released her, but didn't move away. Instead, he shifted a little before twisting one wheel back so that he had lowered himself closer to the ground.

"WALL-E?" she asked in confusion.

"EVE," he began hesitantly.

She'd been with him for a year now, exactly, and he wanted her to know how much he cared about her. He'd watched the scene several times over so that he knew just what the man had done for the woman to wrap her arms around him.

When he pulled out the box, opening it up to reveal his make-shift ring, EVE tilted her head to the side in confusion.

She turned around when he pressed the play button on the screen, watching as a man did exactly as WALL-E had, producing a similar box to the woman. When he pressed stop, she turned back to him and blinked a few times.

"Mar-ry me?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up with a smile and she held her hand out, watching as WALL-E slipped the oval ring onto her finger, giving it an extra twist when it was just a little too big. Once he lifted himself back up, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in much the same was that the woman on the screen had done to the man.

Holding him felt better than she ever could have imagined, and when she pulled back a little, she closed her eyes and touched her front screen to his eyes…a zap of electricity passed between them as a kiss.


End file.
